Reflections
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: When Kagome wishes that Inuyasha could see things from her shoes and a shard of magic mirror grants her wish what's to do? Now she and Inuyasha have switched bodies and its a rush to find a way to turn back...if they really don't kill each other this time
1. The wish

Hello noble readers! Ok, this takes place directly after the second movie. For those of you who haven't seen it here's the readers digest version: Naraku dies, a "goddess" called Kaguya wants to cast the world into eternal night or darkness of something to that effect. Inuyasha and company have to stop her. Unfortunately Kaguya possesses a mirror which can grant the wish of a person's heart. With it she tries to turn Inuyasha into a full demon, but with the help of Kagome he resists the mirror's power. Then Naraku burst from Kohoku's back. He'd only been in a coma, waiting for Kaguya to appear so he could absorb her and gain her immortal powers. Kagome shoots Miroku's staff and shatters Kaguya's mirror therefore getting rid of her powers. Inuyasha then kills her with the Wind Scar and Miroku uses his wind tunnel to suck up her spirit. Thwarted Naraku escapes and the castle begins to crumble and our hero's escape just in time......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGUE: But unknown to them..one single shard of Kaguya's mirror had caught on Kagome's skirt and clung there it's clear surface flashing with Kaguya's malice and power as they fled. But then Kagome's hand brushed across it as she reached down to smooth her skirt and the shard of mirror was purified as sure as a jewel shard and the magic thing took on a whole new heart. It was free now. Free from Kaguya and her manipulation. For that...this girl would have a wish...  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!" Kagome stood glaring down and Inuyasha who had sweat dropped and cringed back from her anger. "YOU had to come save me once again! If I remember it correctly I'M the one who had to save you!" She blushed slightly but continued on in that sharp lecturing tone. "Twice!"  
  
Inuyasha huffed though he colored too and crossed his arms. "I didn't need your help. I would have done fine on my own. I..gah!" He started to back away as he noticed Kagome staring at him with a cool, disinterested look. "Don't..don't.."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha winced waiting for the sit but only silence came. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she continued. "I'm going home." She turned and walked off.  
  
"Huh? Well, FINE THEN! Who needs you around anyway!" He yelled at her retreating back.  
  
She froze and Inuyasha felt a wave of guilt thinking he heart her then it vanished when she snapped "Sit boy!" and he hit the ground with a hollow "thump".  
  
She resumed walking then the quiver of her shoulder bouncing with her brisk steps. 'Stupid Inuyasha.' She thought silently. 'He's just oblivious to everything isn't he. The jerk. He doesn't understand anything. Stupid stupid Inuyasha.'  
  
She stopped as she reached the well and peered down into hit and sighed touching a hand to her chest for a moment. "I just wish that he could see what it's like to be in my shoes." With that she jumped into the well and it's ancient power and bright lavender gleam caused her not to notice the shard of mirror start to glow and pulse steadily.  
  
"As you wish..." A young girl's voice came from the shard. The glow spread over Kagome and for a moment she gasped and shuddered feeling tremors rock her body then she landed at the bottom of the well and everything vanished. She glanced around her curiously. What had happened?  
  
"Sis!" Kagome looked up at Souta who's head appeared at the top of the well. "You're back again."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yea. I need a bath," she sighed. "And I definitely need to get in a few days or school." 'If I haven't flunked out already.' She though silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Feudal Era~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you just go after her now Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku and growled.  
  
"What are you babbling about Miroku!?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "We all know you're going to go after her sooner or later." He paused only a moment as Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara nodded their agreement. "Just go now and apologize to save a waste of time."  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "Why am I the always the one who has to apologize!?"  
  
Miroku let his staff fall to clonk Inuyasha neatly on the head. "Because you're always the wrong one."  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Feh! I don't have to listen to this nonsense. I've got jewel shards to find." He started to walk of arrogantly.  
  
Miroku sighed and stuck out his staff so Inuyasha tripped over it and fell face first intot he dirt. "We can't find the jewel shards with out Kagome, remember."  
  
"I knew that." Inuyasha pouted voice muffled by the dirt.  
  
Miroku looked up again. "We'd better make camp Sango."  
  
The Demon Exterminator nodded. "Right." She started pulling things out of their pack and Miroku turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"And you're going to have to get some sleep. It's been a tiring week for all of us." Miroku walked of then. 


	2. The switch

Inuyasha blinked his eyes open, then growled silently to himself! He wasn't suppose to have fallen asleep! He wasn't tired! It may have been tiring for THEM but HE was a half demon. He jumped to his feet and loomed over Miroku glaring down at him angrily.  
  
"You stupid-" Inuyasha froze. His voice was different! Was he sick? He glanced down and blanched falling over. "What...what the.." Instead of his own crimson kimono he wore a pair of pink pajamas with white lace around the cuffs, neck, and leg.  
  
Inuyasha shot to his feet then whacked Miroku over the head. "YOU STUPID MONK DID YOU PUT THESE ON ME!?"  
  
Miroku rolled over and sat up then blinked grogily at Inuyasha. "Kagome! So Inuyasha did bring you back."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around expecting to see Kagome but no one was behind him except for Sango and Shippou who were dozing obliviously. Inuyasha turned back. "You stupid monk! Kagome's not here! I hav- er..didn't go to get her at all!"  
  
Miroku was blinking at him as if he were daft. "Ah...Kagome, are you alright? And where is Inuyasha."  
  
"I'M RIGHT HE-" he stopped. Wait a seccond! He lifted his hands to his face. Slender fingers and carefully trimmed finger nails met his inspection. He lifted a trembling, frail hand to his head and met a shorter mass of raven black hair. Then trembling even more touched a hand to his chest and found.. "I'M IN KAGOME'S BODY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's alarm clock buzzed noisily. Her hand flopped up lifelessly to shut it of and she rolled over under the covers her voice sleepy and gruff. "School already?" She rose slowly her steps wobbling with exhaustion. She yawned and she entered the bathroom and shut the door then turned on the faucet.  
  
She shed her clothes quickly, letting the red kimono drop to the floor. Something hard hit the bathroom tiles so she reached down and picked up the sword to set it beside the bathroom sink. Everything seeming a blur. She sank into the half filled tub with a sigh. She reached out and grabbed the soap dipositing some in her hand then reached up to start lathering her gleaming silver hair. She had just started when suddenly she froze. Wait a moment.  
  
"Silver hair." She glanced at the floor. "Red kimono? Sword?" She began to tremble with terror as she slowly looked down at her flat musled chest, then waving away the bath bubbles let her gaze decend lower......  
  
Her scream echoed through the house, around the yard, all the way down the block to be heard by her three friends who were walking to school. They froze and looked up.  
  
"That came from the Higarashi house." The one with the headband said curiously. "It must be Kagome!"  
  
"She's home? Maybe she just discovered she had another bad sickness." The curly haired one suggested.  
  
"We'd better go check on her then! After all we are." The last one said and the all lifted their hands in determination taking up Charlie's Angels like poses with fire flaring in the backround. "Kagome's best friends!"  
  
Kagome shot into the kitchen where her mother, grandpa, and Souta sat eating breakfast. They blinked at her quickly thrown on Kimono and her soapy dripping hair and stared. Kagome's breathing with quick and stiff.  
  
"Mom!" She looked around wildly hysterical.  
  
Her mom blinked at her. "Ah..hello Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome froze then slapped her forehead. "Yea.I gotta go!" She dashed out. She had to get through the well. Had to get to Inuyasha to find out what happened. She didn't want to be in Inuyasha's body! She took a breath and promptly jumped through the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the same time in FJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He took a breath and jumped through the well and violet light surrounded him as he fell. Stupid Miroku..and Sango..and Shippou. He growled remembering them snickering when he told them what was going on. At first they hadn't believed him...but he'd managed to convince them after a while. He cracked his delicate knickles in memory then flinched a bit.  
  
No wonder Kagome's always getting knocked about. How can she stand being this frail. He surveyed his tiny hands thoughtfully. Heh! Once he got his own body back he was going to have to watch her a bit more carefully. A hard enough fall could shatter her. Finally he touched down on the other side of the well and stared up. He jumped...and came back down barely getting a few inches in the air then sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh yea." And started to climb his way up the well. He fell of 4 times before he finnally managed to cling to the rim and pull himself up. He panted thinking silently to himself. 'How can she do all this without tiring herself out!?'  
  
He rose after a moment and ran towards the Higarashi house. 'She's probaly still asleep in bed! That stupid girl.' He slid the door open and walked into the kitchen. Kagome's family looked up at him and blinked.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. "School starts in 10 minutes."  
  
"I'm not-" Inuyasha started but Kagome's mother cut him off.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed. You should get in as much school as possible while you're here."  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Oh yes your uniform!" Kagome's mother jumped up and walked out then came back carrying Kagome's folded and pressed uniform in her hands and thrust it into Inuyasha's arms. "Now hurry up. I'll go get your books." Kagome's mother walked out again.  
  
Inuyasha blinked then sighed and turned to carry the garments up the stairs. Kagome was probaly up there anyway. He opened the door and walked in to find..the room empty.  
  
"Wha!" He ran throughout the whole upper floor and found nothing. No Kagome. He raced back to her room. "She can't have gone to school! She must have gone back to my time then. Alright." He turned run out again but then her heard Kagome's mother's voice.  
  
"Kagome! Your friends are here." And then Kagome's door burst open and the 3 girls he'd always seen her with burst in..and surrounded him.  
  
"Kagome!" They all chorused then the one wearing a strange band in her hair peered at him suspiciously.  
  
"You don't look to sick." She commented.  
  
"Don't you know!" The one with the shortest hair said. "People with the worst illnesses never look sick. But you should get dressed Kagome!"  
  
"I-" Inuyasha tried to back up but stumbled and ended up falling onto the bed. 


	3. Geometry and Love

The curly haired one leaned over him.  
  
"Oh! She must be to weak to even get dressed!"  
  
"I am-" But before he could utter another word all three of them were shooting around the room dressing him in Kagome's uniform then brushing his hair. Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Girls! You're going to be late." Kagome's mom's voice called up the stairs.  
  
"Coming Mrs. Higarashi!" The headband girl called down. "There! We'd better get going."  
  
They pulled him down the stairs and Kagome's mom, smiling, handed him a stack of books. "Have a good day girls."  
  
They walked out and once they were a block from the house released his arm and fell into synchronized step. "You've been away for so long Kagome!" The curly haired girl said. "We've got a geometry test today. I hope you studied."  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. Geometry? A test on it? He didn't even know what it was! Kagome was going to kill him. But was he supposed to do. It would look odd if Kagome suddenly turned and ran...but maybe he'd better.  
  
"So what about your boyfriend?" The shorthaired girl inquired.  
  
Any thoughts of running vanished and Inuyasha, trying his best to mimic Kagome's voice, asked. "Boyfriend."  
  
"You know...the violent one." The headband girl inquired.  
  
'She tells them about me? ..She told them I'm her boyfriend!' "Well.. ah..."  
  
"Aw, come on Kagome! Last month you were telling us how arrogant and irritating he is."  
  
'SHE SAID I'M WHAT!?' "Actually he'd very strong and courageous and usually has to get me out of trouble." The tree stared at him and he jumped. "I mean! Ah yea..arrogant." 'Wait till I find you Kagome!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Feudal Japan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh as she finally climbed over the edge of the well then let out a relieved breath as she glanced around her surrounding's shaking the pale hair back out of her face. 'I don't know why I liked his hair so much before.' She thought silently. She peered down at the sharp knife like nails on her hands.  
  
She glanced back down the well then, and blanched. Stupid! Why hadn't she just jumped out. It couldn't be THAT hard since Inuyasha seemed to always being doing it. She sighed then. 'Inuyasha! Wait till I find you.' She pushed the hair back out of her eyes again and walked towards the forest.  
  
"I hope they haven't moved. If I ca-"  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippou running towards her. Kagome smiled in relief.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Shippou!" She hesitated in surprise. "You called me Kagome."  
  
Miroku stopped as he reached her and nodded. "Yes. Inuyasha ah... informed us of what happened." He frowned. "Do you know anything about it Kagome? What might have happened."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"You mean he's not with you?" Sango asked in surprise.  
  
"No! Why would he be!?"  
  
"He ran of to go find you."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled then turned back towards the well. "I have to find him! He might..might ruin everything!" With that she dove back through the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please pick up your pencils and begin." Inuyasha sweat dropped down at the paper infront of him as the teacher spoke.  
  
"Kagome." The curly haired girl hissed at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"She looks a bit fazed." Headband girl stated. "You did study didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned nervously then looked at the paper and took a breath then picked it up and looked down at it. 'Number 1.' He read to himself. 'If, X plus 3 divided by 2 is 10 then what is X?' Inuyasha stared down then laughed and wrote 'X is a letter' under the question.  
  
'This ain't so tough. Don't know what she's always moaning about.' He went on to question 2 which featured 2 angles along with the statement 'Tell me about these angles.' Inuyasha stared at the paper for a long moment then wrote:  
  
'Well this angle is Kouga' and circled the smaller angle drawing an arrow. 'And this one is Inuyasha. And Angle Kouga is a stupid wolf who's in love with Inuyasha's stupid circle. So Angle Inuyasha is bigger and stronger then Angle Kouga so he pounded him into the dust.'  
  
The test went on like this for a good15 minutes.. 


End file.
